


Despertar

by hakkirkland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Steo, stheo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkirkland/pseuds/hakkirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño Steo Au</p><p>Sólo algo pequeño que se me ocurrió mientras veía un gif en tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar

Stiles no pudo evitar su sutil forma de despertar a Theo, habían pasado una grandiosa noche cargada de pasión y la necesidad de satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Su cuerpo aun estaba encima del rubio tal como se habían dormido la noche anterior, por lo que no dudo en acercarse con un ligero ronroneo al cuello del más bajo sonriendo al quedarse observando las bellas facciones de su novio, rostro cincelado esculpido por los mismos dioses, Theo solía ser un poco engreído en este sentido y quien no le daría la razón si tenía todas las de ganar pero Stiles prefería evitar decir sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre la belleza de su pareja, no sería quien causara su gran subidon de ego. 

-Hey, despierta minion... -murmuro de manera gatuna mordiendo un poco de la piel del rubio en la zona que unía el hombro y la clavícula. Theo fingió seguir dormido solo para molestar al contrario soltando un pequeño gruñido adormilado mientras se removía con levedad-. Theo, hey... no me ignores, sé que estas despierto. Lo siento en tu maldita forma incorrecta de respirar -murmuro con un ligero puchero molesto-. Theo, Theo, Theoooo.... -Grito saltando un poco encima de este. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir como una mano se deslizo suavemente por su espalda encaminándose hacia su espalda baja sin ningún remordimiento acariciando la piel pálida del castaño.

-Siempre tan ruidoso, bebe. -le dijo soltando una pequeña risilla antes de atacar los labios del castaño de manera dulce y cariñosa-. Podrías hacer otro tipo de ruidos para mi, honey. Si me entiendes -susurró maliciosamente cuando se despego de los labios suaves como la seda de Stiles.

-Nhgg... solo cállate, llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-¿alcanzamos a un baño? -preguntó alzando sus cejas de manera picará e insinuante.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella expresión antes de mirarle con inocencia.

-No sé, tendrás que convencerme para no querer llegar demasiado temprano a la escuela. Soy un alumno responsable aunque no lo parezca. 

-¿Estas desafiándome, bebe? -se burló un poco. 

-tómalo como quieras.

Ambos rieron antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse con profundidad cediendo a la pasión, Theo mordisqueo y succiono aquellos labios al punto de hincharlos sin darle algún respiro. Stiles gimió por la sensación y lo delicioso que era besar a Theo cada vez que estaban juntos.

-¿Te convencí? -preguntó de manera inocente incluso aunque una sonrisa se torcía en sus labios a causa de lo divertido que le resultaba ver a Stiles ceder a sus deseos. 

-Levanta tu culo de la cama, te toca prender el calefón.


End file.
